Nobody Can Fight For Your Love, But You
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: The team is getting closer and closer to defeating Naraku. Kouga, now gaining ground with Kagome after helping her overcome the evil mind control powers of Hakudoshi, is hoping his love is strong enough to convince the miko he's the one for her.


I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own brands, songs, movies, etc. mentioned in this story. Enjoy.

Kouga was at his wits end.

Kagome still hadn't come to live with him; she hadn't even left Inuyasha yet. The Band of Seven was dead and Naraku was becoming harder and harder to pursue following the collapse of Mt. Hakurai.

Why hadn't she come to his side, accepted his hand at being her mate?

And that was when his hair stood on end. Kouga could feel the dark energy starting to gather and swirl in the air.

His wolves began to stir and become restless. Ginta and Hakakku rubbed down their own arms and legs. "What is that?" one asked.

Kouga snapped his head to the east. "Naraku." He spat. "And Kagome's there too!"

And with that, Kouga was a tornado already on the horizon far from the den.

When Kouga arrived the scene was, much to his relief, not drowning in blood. Kagome and the rest of her group were standing on one side of a river while was on the other.

The entire group was there, minus one half-demon.

Kouga hopped to Kagome's side, taking a defensive stance in front of her. "Where the _hell_ is the mutt?"

The monk shot him a glare that told him it wasn't a topic to discuss. Kagome looked at the ground as she spoke. "He's off looking for his past love, Kikyo."

Kouga snorted. "Should've known better than to leave my Kagome with such a weak minded dog; good thing I showed up. Now I can put the whoop down on this bitch." He cracked his knuckles.

Kagura was holding a bundle in her arms that Kouga had over looked. The demoness waved her fan as if to brush the wolf away. "Don't make me laugh, I've slaughtered many wolves before, in case you didn't remember, and I'll do the same to you. I came here for the girl, so stay out of my way."

Kouga growled. "You sick twisted murderer! I'll kill you!"

Kouga took a flying leap across the river, claws flexed. Kagura flew up on her feather to dodge the attack. "I told you I came for the girl; I'm not wasting my time on you."

Sango and Miroku took the defensive in front of Kagome. Miroku removed the sacred beads around his wrist. "WIND TUNNEL!"

Kagura smirked and threw a sphere into the air. Naraku's signature poison insects buzzed towards the black hole in the monk's hand.

Sango force his hand down. "Miroku, the poison insects, keep your wind tunnel closed!" She started to spin Hiraikotsu above her head, aiming at the wind demoness approaching. "Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

Kagome sat atop Kirara with her bow and arrows ready. Kagura laughed at Sango's attempt at an attack. "You stupid girl, I control the wind. A _flying_ weapon like that won't work."

Kagura flicked her fan. "Dance of Blades!"

Sango was attempting to dislodge her weapon from a tree where it was now embedded. Miroku saw Kagura's attack coming though, "Sango! Watch out!"

The monk took a running start and pushed the demon slayer out of the way just in time. His push was enough to push them into the rushing river below, though.

Kirara became restless at the sight of her master being washed down river. Kagome slid from the cat's back. "Kirara, go get Miroku and Sango! Hurry, Shippou go with her!"

"But Kagome, what about you?" the fox asked.

"Don't worry about me, Kouga's here." Kagome was trying to act tough, but in her head she was praying the wolf would be enough. 'Inuyasha, where are you?'

Kagome aimed for the demon hovering above her. "Hit the mark!"

Kagura was prepared to change the arrows path. "Don't you humans learn the first time? Aerial attacks just don't-" Kagura's red eyes darted to a now burning hole in her kimono. "You brat!"

Kagome couldn't help but gain some confidence from Kagura's reaction. "Guess your little wind tricks don't count when I'm firing a _sacred_ arrow."

And then Kagome wished she had kept her mouth shut, because Kagura swooped down and grabbed the girl by her hair. Kouga jumped back across to his original side of the river.

"You let keep your hands off her, Kagura!"

Kagura threw Kagome to the ground. "As if I want to put my hands on her, I'll just leave that to Hakudoshi."

Before Kouga could reach Kagome, Kagura threw the bundle in her arms into the air. Said bundle began to float and made its way over to Kagome's fallen body.

Kouga growled. "What kinda game are you playin', Kagura? Stay away from her!"

Kagura sighed, annoyed. "Let's play the one where you die, just like all of your little comrades. Then maybe I can make you a puppet just like I did them."

He snarled. "I'll kill you!"

The two demons began the dance of battle. Kagome was now conscious and sitting up against a tree staring at a floating…baby?

The baby lowered itself into her lap and clutched her blouse. "Hello, Kagome."

She yelped. 'He talks!"

"Yes I talk, but I can do so much more."

Kagome stared at the child, wide-eyed. 'Did I say that out loud?'

"No, you thought it. But you see, I said I can do so much more. I can read your thoughts as well as your heart. Someone's feeling a wee bit abandoned, aren't we?"

That's when Kagome had heard enough. She'd be darned if she was gonna let a baby run over her.

"What're you talking about? Get away from me, your aura is just like Naraku's!" She attempted to pull of the child's hands but a pain shot threw her chest.

"Ah, ah, ah, no fighting it. I'm already inside your heart."

Kagome cried out in pain. Kouga jumped back from his fight. "Kagome!"

Kagura forced him off his feet while he wasn't paying attention. "Better watch out, wolf, that kind of stuff will get you killed, how tragic."

Kouga rolled away from her. "What is that, that thing, doing to Kagome!"

"Oh, Hakudoshi, he's just rummaging around in her heart a little. That girl can see the Sacred Jewel shards and we plan to use her skill for our purposes. All we need is a little bit of darkness within the soul and she's ours."

Kouga shot a desperate gaze towards the whimpering girl. "Hang in there, Kagome!" 'If I ever wanted that mutt here, it would be now.'

Hakudoshi forced himself deeper and deeper into the confines of Kagome's heart. He was searching as intently as he could but it was no use.

Kagome shrieked again as the child dove down further into her secrets, dreams, and desires; he refused to give up. 'Inuyasha, where are you? I need you…'

The infant smirked. "Got it."

She choked out a gasp she felt Hakudoshi wrap his mind around her heart as if he were grabbing it with his own little hand. "W-what…are you…doing?"

Hakudoshi finally opened his eyes. "You wish Inuyasha was here. You're jealous of the fact that he is off with Kikyo, and that was your downfall. I managed to find a tiny speck of darkness, a morsel of hatred that you harbor towards Kikyo."

Kagome tried to speak, to argue, but her lips wouldn't move. 'I'm paralyzed.'

"Yes, yes you are. You're mine now, Kagome, and you'll do as I say. You will find the sacred jewel shards and help me fight any opponents that refuse to hand them over."

Her eyes darted to the wolf fighting Kagura, she hoped he Hakudoshi wouldn't notice, but of course he did. "Oh yes, he does possess two shards doesn't he, I almost forgot."

Hakudoshi took his floating position once more and raise his hand, along with it came Kagome. She was moved to her feet by some invisible force and began a mechanical-like walk towards the two fighting demons.

"Kagura, fall back, I intend to have our newest member finish this fight."

The wind demoness smiled. "My pleasure, I was growing tired of this."

Kouga wiped a small amount of blood from his chin. "What're you talking about? There's no way in hell Kagome would _ever_ join you!"

Hakudoshi moved to the side to reveal a now glassy-eyed Kagome. Kouga shook his head. "No, no, you did something to her!"

The evil child talked as if they were playing a game of cards, pure strategy. "I just unlocked her true feelings. It was all inside of her, I merely took advantage of it." He flicked his wrist and Kagome, very shakily, removed her bow and quiver from her back.

All the while, Kagome was struggling inside of her own body. It was like she was watching a movie, she knew what was happening, knew it was wrong, but couldn't do a thing about it. She tried to push her own body in the opposite direction as she knocked an arrow.

'No, I can't hurt Kouga! Stop! I don't want to do this!'

Kouga stared deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved. They were not the warm chocolate he cherished so much; instead they were pale and hollow. He began slowly walking towards Kagome with arms wide open.

"Kagome, I know you're in there. I don't care what he says he's found or done to you, you're not a killer. You're not evil. You're pure and have such goodness in your heart. Please, return to your true self."

Kagome looked down so her bangs hung over her eyes. "Kou….ga…r-…run…"

Hakudoshi frowned. 'This girl, she's fighting the grip I have on her heart.' "Kagome, kill Kouga."

Her body ran rigid, and she began to pull back the taut string. Kouga still shuffled towards her. "I love you; I won't run, not without you. I know you, Kagome. You can beat this; you can shake that little brat off. Come on Kagome." His gaze was pleading with her now. He was looking deeper, past her misty eyes and into her soul.

Kagome was now standing in the firing position, bow fully drawn. Her vision was blurring with tears as Kouga still drew nearer. She didn't want to shoot him, she didn't want to be Naraku's tool, and she didn't want to be weak.

'Weak..'

"What're you waiting for? Make her shoot him already." Kagura bit harshly.

Hakudoshi clenched his tiny fists. "I don't take orders from you. But you are right, it's time we finish this. Kagome, fire."

Kouga was about fifteen feet away now. Kagome was now sobbing, though her face would never show remorse.

"Weak…" she whispered as one finger slipped from the cord.

'She speaks!' Hakudoshi thought.

Kouga stopped for a second. "Weak?"

Kagome's eyes slowly began to lighten. "I….am…not…weak."

Another finger released the cord. Kouga understood she was fighting what control the infant had on her. "You're not weak, Kagome! You're the strongest girl I know! Show them that show them you can't be used!"

Kagome was now panting. "I…am…not…your tool…" Another finger slipped from the string, only one remained.

Hakudoshi forced himself into her heart and pulled at what string of control he had left on her. Kagome cringed and cried out, sweat rolled down her face and dropped from her chin. "And I…am…not…jealous of…Kikyo!"

Her last finger slid from the twine and Hakudoshi watched with mirth as the arrow flew from the girl. Kagome stepped forward, arm extended. "Kouga, move!"

A pink light temporarily blinded the three behind the bow. Kagura smirked when she smelled burnt wolf hair. "Looks like you got 'em."

Kagome let out a cry of grief as the stared at the smoking smudge left on the grass where Kouga once stood. She was back to herself now, bright eyed and completely mobile, but she was anything but happy.

"You monsters, I'd rather die than continue to do your dirty work!" she spat.

Kagura slapped Kagome. "Oh shut it, wench. He's dead so get over it!"

"That's what you think! Hiyahhh!"

Kouga appeared from above them and delivered a bone crunching kick to the back of Kagura's head. She was driven; face first, into the ground. Hakudoshi flew back from the scene and created a barrier around himself.

Kagome watched the wolf land gracefully in front of her and flash a toothy grin. Kagome wasn't sure whether to cry or hug him, so she did both. Kouga hugged her to his chest tightly and wiped tried to impede her tears.

"But, I-I thought you were dead. The burnt h-hair." She managed out through her sniffles.

"Well I knew you were trying to break free of whatever that runt had done to you, so I was waiting for the right time to catch them off guard. I dropped one of shin cuffs when you shot that arrow and took advantage of the sacred arrow's light being so bright."

"I didn't even pay attention to the position of you jewel shards, I thought you were…gone."

Kouga simply pulled her against his chest once more. Kagura moaned from the small crater. The two good-guys looked down at her and Kagome couldn't help but grimace. Her neck was twisted and yanked to one side and it was clear her spine was not supposed to be on the side of her neck.

"Shut your whining." Kouga growled. Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and loaded it onto her bow. "Kagome, what're you doing?"

"I'm going to purify her, for good."

Kagura saw it coming, and tried to argue with the priestess, but it was too late. Kagome let her weapon go, and felt little regret as Kagura's shriek filled the air. She then turned to the still vigilant infant and knocked another arrow. "Now it's your turn, Hakudoshi."

The baby smiled evilly. "Are you blind? I have a barrier, and I don't see Inuyasha around with that famous barrier-breaking-Red Tetsusaiga."

Kagome took aim. "That won't stop me from trying. I do not _need_ Inuyasha. I am Kagome Higurashi and I am plenty strong enough by myself, strong enough to break your _unbreakable_ curse on my heart, and maybe strong enough to break your barrier. Jealousy, sadness, grief, and yearning are all human emotions, I _am_ human. I may not like what Kikyo has done to Inuyasha and in her life, but I refuse to let you take my feelings and twist them into weapons, you malicious child. So tell Naraku if he wants to try and use my eyes, he'll have to carve them out of my skull."

She let the arrow fly. It hit the barrier in a burst of pink and blue light, merging into purple. Pure energy met miasmic barrier, and Kagome watched in disbelief as her arrow slowly pushed its way through the wall and into the sphere.

Hakudoshi gave out a horrific yell and tried to fly higher. In the end only his head was left.

"You will pay for this, girl, and so will all your friends. I can't wait to kill you with my own hands!" The hovering cranium threatened before leaving in a cloud of miasma.

Kagome sighed as the mist cleared the tree line. "Looks like he got away."

Kouga scooped her up into another bear hug. "You were amazing."

She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah right, I almost killed you! And Hakudoshi is still alive."

"I don't care about that; you overcame his mind game just like I knew you would. And you helped me avenge my clan by finishing off Kagura! All of my brothers will be able to rest peacefully now, thank you, Kagome."

Kagome looked into his eyes, they were much softer now. It was like a piece of his heart had finally melted and he could rest a little easier now.

"You're welcome, Kouga. And thank you for saving me when you did, and believing in me. But we still have to kill Naraku or only more innocent people will continue to be slaughtered."

He nodded. "Your group will be worried, we should find them."

She placed her hand on her cheek. "Oh no! Miroku and Sango got washed down river, I hope they're okay!"

Kouga swept her off the ground and into his arms. "Let's go then."

"Kouga, are you sure you should be running around and stuff. You're not hurt are you?"

The wolf prince blushed and shrugged. "I'm just fine. Thanks for askin', Kagome."

The two traveled down the river for at least three miles until they finally caught sight of Sango and Miroku leaned up against Kirara on the bank. Shippou was attempting to mend their wounds with bandages from Kagome's bag, but was having trouble tying off the cloth.

"Shippou, are they okay?" Kagome questioned, running to his side from Kouga's arms.

The tiny fox wrung his hands. "Oh Kagome, I was so scared! It took so long for me and Kirara to find them, and they got all cut up from the rocks. They haven't woken up yet."

Kagome leaned down and listened to Sango's chest. "She's not breathing!" The priestess raven-haired girl began CPR immediately, suddenly thankful her mother had made her take a class in middle school.

Kagome pumped on the demon slayer's chest and blew a breath of air systematically into her every four or five pumps. Finally the girl's eyes opened and she sat straight up, almost knocking Kagome over, and began coughing.

"Good, you're up. Now Miroku."

She wasn't ecstatic about having to put her mouth on the monk's, but she had no other choice. After performing the same procedure, though for a longer amount of time, he finally came to. But of course, Miroku's curse hand, and not his right one, crept a little too far down her back and gave and appreciative squeeze.

Kagome pushed his head back and jumped to her feet. "Oh, you're plenty alive now!"

Sango and Miroku gave the pervert a couple of bonks over the head. Sango got to her feet, very wobbly, and picked up her Hiraikotsu.

"Thank you Kagome. What happened to Kagura though?"

"She's dead." Kouga interrupted proudly.

Miroku, who was rubbing the twin goose-eggs on his head, gasped. "But how?"

"Hakudoshi had me under some spell and forced me into firing an arrow at Kouga, but Kouga knew I was under a spell and dodged it. Everyone, including me, thought I hit him though, but Kouga surprised us and came down on Kagura with a kick. And then I just sorta finished the job with a sacred arrow. Hakudoshi got away though, but my arrow did break his barrier, which is something. He was pretty beat up."

"Hakudoshi..?" Shippou said it slowly, it was new to him.

"He's this horrible little devil child. He got inside of my heart and took control of me. His aura was the same as Naraku's, so I'm assuming he's another one of his incarnations." Kagome shivered at the thought of having her heart probed again.

"Whatever it was, we'll be prepared next time." Kouga said with finality.

Sango and Miroku nodded. "What do we do now Kagome?"

"Go back to Kaede's." It what they always did after a battle or getting separated.

"But Lady Kagome," countered the monk. "Kaede's village has got to be at least a day's walk from here. I would say we could take Kirara, but she wouldn't be able to carry us all for that long. And it'll start getting dark soon."

Kouga picked up Kagome's bag, which had been on Kirara's back. "You can stay at my den. We've got plenty of room and it'll be dry, I smell rain coming."

Sango seemed wary. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course, unless you want to walk through these woods at night, besides there's no way I'm leaving Kagome out here without protection."

"I think what Sango meant is, is it safe for _us_?" Miroku asked as gently as possible.

"If you're worried about my wolves, don't. They listen to me, and know Kagome; they accept her as one of the pack. And like I said they listen, so when I tell them to leave you alone, they will."

Kagome looked at her teammates. They seemed to be okay with the idea of not having camp and-or walk in the rain even if it did mean entering the wolves' den.

"We better leave now if we want to make it there before dark. Come on Kagome, I'll carry you. I'll try to slow it down some so you guys can keep up."

An hour or so later the group arrived at Kouga's home. Ginta and Hakakku, of course, were the first to greet them.

"Kouga!" Ginta beamed.

"Hey and you have Kagome with you!" Hakakku added.

"Yo." The leader replied coolly.

Kagome was surprised when Kouga handed her bag off to Ginta. "Put this in the den, its Kagome's, be careful with it."

Hakakku looked around his alpha to the other travelers. "Sis brought her friends this time."

"No shit. Tell the other that they're guests and will be treated as such, no funny business."

The wolf saluted and ran off to the main cave much like Ginta.

Kouga put an arm over Kagome's shoulder and motioned for the others to follow him. "Let's get inside before it rains. I'm starving, anyone else feel the same?"

His response was a choir of rumbles. He looked back at the three humans and two demons, wondering how they could make such a loud ruckus with just their stomachs. Kouga sweat-dropped and called Ginta over, "You and some other men go find us something to eat. Bring a lot; we've got a celebration to get going."

"Celebration?" one of his men echoed back.

"Yes a celebration, are you deaf?" Kouga said sarcastically.

"For what?" another wolf thought aloud.

Kouga lifted his arms, puffed his chest out, and stuck his chin up high. "Brothers, Kagura, the demoness who killed half of our tribe, is dead! I, along with Kagome, defeated her for good earlier today."

The large cave was filled with roars and yips and howls of excitement for those lost and for their leader who had avenged them.

"So we rejoice tonight! Now go and prepare to eat and drink to your heart's content!"

Kagome was surprised at how well his wolves listened. Not to be stereotypical, but most of the time if you put a swarm of guys in a room together someone would end up getting killed. But the pack worked together fairly nicely, some gathered wood before the storm, others went hunting, and some began to fetch water and alcohol.

She noticed that the cave was much cleaner than last time; there were no skulls and random bones thrown against the walls and scattering the floor. The nest-like pad she'd sat on last time was still in its place and was where Kouga led the group, her bag was already there.

"You can put your stuff here for now. We'll eat and then figure out where you all are gonna sleep."

Kagome sat down beside the wolf leader and nonchalantly signaled her friends to join them; before it became too apparent that they weren't all that comfortable being surrounded by wolves.

Kouga leaned back and sighed. "I don't care if Naraku is still alive; it sure feels good to know that we _finally_ made some progress in defeating him for good."

Miroku folded his arms into the sleeves of his robes. "I agree; Kagura was one of Naraku's most powerful projections. With her gone the final battle will be much easier."

Sango smoothed Kirara's fur. "Without her controlling the wind I'll be able to use Hiraikotsu, Kagome can use her arrows, and Inuyasha can create the Wind Scar. But even with her gone there's still Kanna, Naraku himself, that new incarnation Hakudoshi, and only the Gods know what else Naraku has up his sleeve."

"I know it probably doesn't sound right to you all, but tonight is a joyous occasion for my tribe. The killer of our loved ones has been brought to justice, and for that we celebrate. So, if you'll join us, I think the talk of Naraku can wait for another day." Kouga said seriously.

Kagome smiled at the wolf, it was the first time she had heard him be so serious. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Kouga."

Ginta and Hakakku returned with a pig and deer. They threw the slain animals next to where Kagome assumed they would be cleaned. The two wolves rain back into the now almost-dark outside world to gather more food before it started to rain.

"So," Kagome started curiously. "what exactly happens at these celebrations?"

Kouga tapped his chin. "Well, it's like any party I guess. There's food, and dancing, and drinking. We all enjoy each other's company and take advantage of having one night of freedom from the daily grind."

Miroku had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Will there be beautiful ladies?"

Sango let out a noise that sounded exactly like a growl. Some wolves trotting by steered clear of the hay-nest just in case she decided to lash out. "You nasty monk!" Hiraikotsu planted itself firmly on his skull.

Miroku rubbed his head and chased after the demon slayer who was moving any place pervert-free. Kouga couldn't help but laugh when Sango whipped around and gave the male another piece of her mind, this time accompanying it with a loud smack to the face.

"Hey look, it kinda reminds me of when you were first here!"

Kagome blushed. "Oh, yeah…I had almost forgotten about that. Sorry, I was sort of a prisoner though."

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah that was a little uncalled for on my part, but I just wanted to defeat the Birds of Paradise and I knew you could help. Besides, I like it rough."

She stuttered at his raunchy joke. Kouga chuckled at the blush that went all the way to her ears. "Oh lighten up, Kagome! If you're gonna be my woman you better learn how to roll with my sense of humor."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your woman-"

"Yet." Kouga winked.

Yeah so…please tell me what you think? I have some really funny and cool ideas for the next couple of chapters so read up!


End file.
